No estás solo
by darkness-ciel
Summary: A veces el talento causa más infelicidad que alegrías, pero... ¿las cosas pueden cambiar? Kise centric! One-shot


**Notas de autor:** Bueno, hace mucho que no público (hace años, literal), así que este es mi regreso, espero sea de su agrado. Es un one-shot inspirado (en parte, no todo) en un doujinshi llamado "La fuerza de Kuroko" (no dejo link porque fanfiction no me deja), solo que este está centrado desde el punto de vista de Kise.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia de no pertenecen, sino al respectivo autor del manga, yo solo los uso para esta historia

 **NO ESTÁS SOLO**

 _Dolor_

 _Desprecio_

 _Soledad_

Eran sentimientos que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir cada vez que intentaba formar parte de algún club deportivo. Siempre fue así, incluso cuando aún era un niño y se iniciaba en los deportes, por lo que ya era "normal" ese tipo de situaciones y no tendrían ya por qué afectarle, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿es que acaso alguien realmente puede acostumbrase a ello?

 _¿Realmente se puede vivir sin que esos sentimientos te afecten?_

Y la respuesta a ello para él era muy simple…

 _¡Por supuesto!_

Para Kise Ryota, siendo la estrella en ascenso que era, lo que pensaran sus compañeros de equipo de él no le era relevante, las opiniones de personas con habilidades inferiores a las suyas no tendrían por qué afectarle. Era absurdo pensar que alguien bendecido tanto con belleza como con un talento deportivo tan deslumbrante pudiera sentirse mal por algo tan "insignificante" como el que dirán.

 _Que gran mentira era esa_

Sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de lo que el mundo creía.

La verdad es que detrás de ese chico aparentemente con la vida perfecta y siempre feliz, se escondía un muchacho deseoso de hacer amigos con quienes disfrutar hacer deporte o tan siquiera pasar el rato. Un adolescente común y corriente, lleno de sueños y que solo deseaba ser él mismo.

 _Pero era lo que todos debían creer_

Lamentablemente, el mundo le había demostrado que cuando se tiene un talento único convivir con los demás como un chico cualquiera no era tan fácil.

Envidia, celos, miradas frías… ya no sabía cuántas veces había sido víctima de ellos, por lo que simplemente ya no surtían el mismo efecto sobre él. Dolía, sí, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aparentar normalidad a pesar del dolor.

Las sonrisas fingidas, los tratos cordiales, la actitud a veces arrogante… todo aquello se convirtió en su máscara, en el Kise Ryota que el mundo conocía y "quería" así, mientras el verdadero Kise parecía perderse cada vez más y más del ojo público.

 _Pero al comienzo no era así_

Sin embargo, antes todo solía ser muy diferente. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se unió a un club deportivo cuando aún era un inocente niño de apenas 8 años y decidió probar suerte en el club de atletismo de su escuela ante la insistencia de sus profesores y padres que creían que tenía un gran potencial para los deportes dada su excelente condición física.

En aquella ocasión entro con toda la ilusión del mundo a aquel club, después de todo siempre le gustaron los deportes y creía que si lograba demostrar lo bueno que era todos sus compañeros lo admirarían y lo querrían más, por lo que tendría muchos nuevos amigos con los cuales disfrutar sus días de escuela.

 _Realmente deseaba hacer amigos_

 _Solo que las cosas no salieron como esperaba_

Su felicidad duro poco, pues cuanto más mejoraba y empezaba a dejar al resto de su equipo atrás, lejos de la admiración y el cariño que el ojidorado creía que ganaría, solo logró ganarse una cosa: la envidia del resto. Y es que algunos niños comenzaron a hacerlo a un lado, sobretodo sus superiores pues según ellos "no era justo que los superara siendo que no tenía mucho tiempo de unirse al club". Esa fue la primera vez que el pequeño rubio se cuestionó si acaso era malo el ser talentoso.

¿Es que acaso estaba mal demostrar lo bueno que era?

¿Estaba mal intentar ser el mejor aun cuando eso significara superar a, incluso, sus mayores?

No, eso no tenía sentido, siempre le dijeron que él debía procurar ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía; sus padres e incluso sus hermanas mayores siempre lo habían animado a ello, así que ¿cómo podía estar mal? De seguro solo era algo pasajero y sus compañeros se darían cuenta con el tiempo de que él no tenía la intención de hacerlos sentir mal y así dejarían de ser tan fríos con él.

 _Se equivocó_

 _Y todo solo parecía empeorar cada vez más_

Pero con el transcurrir de los días, conforme iba mejorando, las relaciones con sus compañeros lejos de mejorar como él esperaba solo empeoraban, a tal punto que estos apenas y le dirigían la palabra fuera de las competencias e incluso en una ocasión había encontrado su uniforme tirado en el suelo cuando el perfectamente recordaba haberlo dejado en su casillero durante la práctica. Habían sido ellos, sus "compañeros", él lo sabía pero aun así no dijo nada, porque ¿qué sentido tendría? ¿Ganaría algo con decirlo? No, solo lo odiarían más… si es que eso era posible.

 _Ya era suficiente_

 _Era hora de acabar con ello_

Harto de la situación y ya habiendo soportado casi un año así simplemente no pudo más y renuncio al club. Sus profesores simplemente no entendían como alguien con tanto talento podía irse sin más e incluso sus padres se sorprendieron, pero aun así respetaron la decisión de su hijo, más aun cuando este les conto que no sentía cómodo allí, aunque claro, nunca les dijo todo lo que tuvo que pasar, era mejor así, no ganaría nada preocupándolos con ello, además… solo tuvo mala suerte, ¿verdad? Quizá si más adelante probaba con otro club serían más amables con él.

 _Y con el tiempo volvió a intentarlo_

 _Pero al final el resultado fue el mismo una y otra vez_

 _Hasta que se cansó de intentar_

Pasaron años desde aquella primera decepción en un club de deportes; ahora Kise estaba a nada de empezar la secundaria y acaba de retirarse del club de fútbol. A diferencia de su primera vez cuando era solo un pequeño, esta vez no espero a que terminaran de destrozar sus ilusiones de "ser amigos", simplemente cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas llenas de celos por parte de sus compañeros decidió que "era aburrido continuar" y se retiró sin decir más.

Y es que de ese niño inocente que confiaba ciegamente en los demás ya no quedaba nada. Si bien con su familia seguía siendo igual de cariñoso y dulce como siempre, con el resto del mundo no era así. Claro que era respetuoso y amable, incluso sonreía con facilidad a las personas a su alrededor… pero todo no era más que una farsa, sus sonrisas eran falsas y solo le decía a las personas las palabras bonitas que querían oír, pero la verdad era que a través del tiempo y a modo inconsciente de protegerse había vuelto su orgullo y soberbia su mejor arma, siendo distante y hasta algo arrogante con las personas que consideraba inferiores a él, después de todo… ¿no era justo tratar así a quienes se habían encargado de hacerlo a un lado solo por ser más talentoso que ellos?

 _Era mejor así_

 _Ya no habría más dolor ni ilusiones rotas_

-Bueno, otro club que dejo… da igual, si me quedaba de seguro todo se iba a tornar peor… mmmm, quizá debería dejar los clubes deportivos definitivamente, digo, ahora que empecé con el modelaje esa debería ser mi prioridad, ¿no es así? Igual y con los deportes ya probé con muchos y en todos siempre termino igual, con compañeros celosos y sin rivales dignos… todo es tan aburrido~ -se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras seguía viendo información sobre las diferentes opciones de secundarias que tenía para ingresar, cuando un folleto en especial de los muchos que había visto llamo en especial su atención.

-Secundaria Teiko… recuerdo haber escuchado de ella, muchos dicen que es una secundaria muy prestigiosa, famosa por su educación de primera y sus clubes deportivos de alto nivel…

Por un momento pensó en que quizá podría probar suerte en algún club de Teiko, quizá allí si hubieran rivales dignos de él y las cosas irían mejor, pero rápidamente descarto la idea, no valía la pena arriesgarse de nuevo; además de que como ya se había dicho a sí mismo, ahora que había empezado con el modelaje esa debía ser su prioridad, después de todo su representante le había comentado que a pesar de tener poco tiempo en ese mundo tenia carisma y talento y por ello podía llegar muy lejos si seguía así, por lo que practicar algún deporte solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Aun así se decidió por aquella secundaria, después de todo sus padres estarían felices de que su hijo estudiara en una escuela con tanto prestigio y eso hablaría muy bien de él en el futuro; además de que la escuela no le quedaba muy lejos de su casa ni de su nuevo trabajo, por lo que no había más que decir, al día siguiente iría a Teiko con sus padres para inscribirse formalmente.

 _Y el tiempo seguía avanzando_

 _Lento y carente de emociones_

 _Pero era mejor eso a ser despreciado de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que entro en Teiko. Tal como esperaba, las clases eran de alto nivel, por lo que se le dificultaba más de una materia, pero aun así, de una u otra forma, lograba sacar todas las materias adelante por sí mismo a la vez que su carrera como modelo se disparaba cada vez más, haciendo que su nombre anduviera en boca de prácticamente toda la escuela, sobretodo de las chicas que morían por tener aunque sea una cita con él.

Por otra parte, si había una materia en la que no tenía dificultad alguna era en los deportes; es más, ya había recibido invitaciones de más de un club para unirse durante su primer año, pero las había rechazado todas con la excusa de "tengo mucho trabajo como modelo, por lo que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para actividades extracurriculares", siempre con una sonrisa amable y disculpándose por decepcionarlos, por lo cual nadie parecía tomárselo a mal... No cabía duda de que era un excelente actor.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que rechazaba a todos los clubes que lo invitaban era que sabía que solo acabaría todo en un desastre, solo bastaba ver las miradas que algunos de sus compañeros, pertenecientes a distintos clubes deportivos, le lanzaban cuando los superaba en alguna prueba física en clase de deportes. Si era así en clases, no quería ni imaginar que sería si se unía a algún club y terminaba por humillar a sus compañeros al superarlos en un tiempo récord. No era idiota para arriesgarse a sufrir de nuevo, no volvería a ser parte de un club hasta que terminara la escuela y no había más que decir.

O eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

 _Pero a veces el destino te tiene preparadas cosas que no esperas_

 _Y no pudo evitar que sus viejos sueños revivieran_

Aun no estaba seguro de si había sido una buena idea unirse al club de baloncesto de Teiko, pero es que desde que vio jugar a ese tipo –Aomine había escuchado que se llamaba-, simplemente se sintió tentado a probar con un deporte nuevamente. Y es que ese moreno parecía ser el rival que él siempre busco, alguien tan increíble que era seguro que no sería fácil de vencer, tan diferente a todos los miembros de los diferentes clubes a los que había pertenecido a lo largo de sus años escolares. Simplemente su estilo de juego lo había atraído tanto que decidió unirse al club de baloncesto con la esperanza de tener un uno-a-uno con ese sujeto algún día y ver si sus suposiciones eran verdaderas.

Y tal y como lo esperaba, aun cuando era un novato en ese deporte, fue solo cuestión de 2 semanas para que con su talento natural mejorara tan rápidamente que fue ascendido a la primera categoría ante la sorpresa del resto, varios de los cuales llevaban incluso desde su primer año jugando en ese club y aun no conseguían ascender.

 _Y fue entonces que todo se repitió de nuevo_

 _Porque lamentablemente hay cosas que no cambian_

 _No había escapatoria_

Ya llevaba un par de semanas desde que había ascendido a primera categoría y solo unos pocos días desde que fue nombrado titular y ya había podido conocer a los demás prodigios –ya que el mismo estaba empezando a ser considerado uno de ellos- del club de baloncesto. Tal y como esperaba todos eran grandiosos en el deporte y unos dignos rivales, sobretodo Aomine con el cual al fin ya había tenido su deseado uno-a-uno, el cual había acabado en una completa derrota para él, pero curiosamente lejos de frustrarlo eso lo animo a seguir, al fin había encontrado un rival poderoso con el cual jugar no resultaba aburrido.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa y fue cuestión de días para que –como siempre- empezara a notar las miradas llenas de desprecio hacia su persona. Quizá fue un iluso al creer que porque los demás titulares no lo veían así sería igual con el resto… pero se equivocó. Ahí estaban esas miradas que le recordaban cuan "despreciable" era por ser más talentoso que el resto y conseguir rápidamente lo que otros no podían en mucho tiempo.

Trato de ignorarlas y seguir como siempre, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo miraban de esa forma, ya estaba "acostumbrado" a ello, además de que su relación con Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara y Kuroko iba mejorando día con día, incluso ya los llamaba con su característico "-cchi" al final de sus nombres y el resto lo aceptaba e incluso salían juntos a pasar el rato después de clases, por lo que las miradas del resto no tenían el mismo efecto sobre él que en el pasado cuando no tenía a nadie de su lado.

Pero al parecer sus otros "compañeros" no estaban satisfechos al ver que sus miradas frías y sus tratos indiferentes no causaban el efecto deseado sobre el rubio. Y es entonces que decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

 _Porque habían personas que deseaban romperlo_

 _Querían que se fuera a como dé lugar_

-Parece que en verdad me detestan, ¿eh? –fue lo único que pudo susurrar Kise al encontrar un día su casillero abierto –ya que había olvidado ponerle seguro- y dentro de este una de sus camisetas favoritas que usaba para entrenar totalmente destrozada- Es una pena, era una de mis favoritas y ahora solo es basura…

Una parte de él quería llorar, más que por el hecho de ver su ropa rota, por la frustración de no poder hacer nada, de que siempre la historia acabara igual, como si su talento fuera un pecado en lugar de una bendición… ¿Es que acaso debía renunciar otra vez?

 _¡No, esta vez no les daría el gusto!_

No, esta vez no renunciaría, los enfrentaría, no permitiría que unos tipos que no podían soportar que alguien fuera mejor que ellos hicieran que renunciara a otro club deportivo. ¡No cuando al fin disfrutaba de un deporte en equipo después de mucho tiempo!

 _No dejaría que la historia se repitiera nuevamente_

 _No ahora que sus sueños parecían hacerse realidad_

Ahora solo tenía que pensar bien que hacer sin armar un gran alboroto, sabía que eso solo perjudicaría al club y eso es lo último que quería. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo? Si se lo decía al entrenador solo terminaría en su palabra contra la de ellos –que eran mayoría- ya que no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra. Enfrentarlos directamente tampoco era tan buena idea, lo más probable era que solo terminara en una pelea y varios terminaran expulsados del club, incluyéndolo a él; entonces… ¿Qué hacer?

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de voces gritando, las cuales al parecer provenían de uno de los salones cercanos a los camerinos.

Al principio dudo sobre si era buena acercarse a ver lo que sucedía, tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar ya como para ganarse más problemas por meterse en algo que no era de su incumbencia. Pero al final se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y se acercó un poco más al salón de donde parecían provenir las voces, y ahí fue cuando lo escucho…

-¡Es injusto lo que están haciendo!

Se detuvo en seco al oír aquello. Esa voz… no, no podía ser, ¿por qué esa persona estaría en medio de una discusión? Se acercó más para escuchar mejor, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba en lo correcto, después de todo esa voz era una muy fácil de reconocer para él.

-¿Kurokocchi? –preguntó al aire, aunque no cabía duda que esa era la voz del jugador fantasma de Teiko; pero lo que realmente no comprendía es ¿Por qué decía esas palabras? ¿Acaso lo estaban molestando? Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al salón del cual provenían los gritos y antes de que pudiera asomarse a ver qué era lo que sucedía pudo escuchar una frase más, proveniente del ojiceleste, que lo dejo helado.

-¡Discúlpense con Kise-kun por lo que le han hecho!-

Kuroko estaba… ¿defendiéndolo? ¿Acaso él sabía lo que había ocurrido y por eso…? Jamás, ni siquiera en sueños, se imaginó a uno de sus compañeros defendiéndolo, menos de esa forma, enfrentando a todo un grupo de personas sin dudar ni un segundo de sus palabras. Un calor agradable inundo su corazón, si antes creía que Kuroko era genial por llegar hasta donde estaba con su estilo de juego, ahora creía que era una especie de héroe que no dudaba en defender lo que creía correcto. Dudo en si era el momento adecuado para interrumpir, quizá era mejor escuchar primero que respondían a las palabras del peliceleste, quizá se disculparían, quizá aún había alguna esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, quizá…

-¡Cállate! ¿Injusto dices? ¡Injusto es que ese bastardo haya ascendido tan ridículamente rápido! ¡Nosotros llevamos mucho más tiempo en el club y aun ni siquiera ascendemos a primera categoría!

Pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese odio injustificado hacia su talento… ¿Es que acaso era su culpa haber sido bendecido con un talento innato en los deportes? ¿O acaso lo que estaba mal era que explotara ese talento haciendo algo que le gustaba? ¡¿Cuál era la maldita razón para que lo odiaran si él no había hecho nada malo?! ¡El no pidió nacer con talento!

Pensó en entrar finalmente y enfrentar a esos tipos, no podía dejar que Kuroko lo defendiera, era el quien debía arreglar sus propios problemas de una vez por todas, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que debía hacer para detener todo este embrollo. Sin embargo, fueron las siguientes palabras de uno de los tipos enfrente de Kuroko las que finalmente lo hicieron decidirse a entrar.

-Y por si fuera poco no es solo ese bastardo el que nos está quitando las posibilidades, al menos él tiene talento, ¡pero incluso tú, un ser sin talento ni habilidades físicas, ha ascendido a primera categoría! ¡¿Cómo es que eligieron a una persona tan inútil como tú?!

¿Sin talento? ¿Inútil? Eso fue más de lo que soporto oír, ya era suficiente con que se metieran con él, pero ahora lo hacían con Kuroko y eso no lo iba a permitir, menos aun cuando el más bajo se había metido en todo eso por defenderlo.

Así que sin más abrió del todo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared al abrirse de manera tan abrupta y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales hasta ahora no habían reparado en su presencia por estar enfrascados en su discusión.

-¡Basta! –grito mientras se colocaba delante del menor antes de que uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, se dispusiera a agredir nuevamente al ojiceleste, pues este ya tenía un gran moretón en una de sus mejillas y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber por qué- ¿Qué Kurokocchi no tiene talento? ¡Él se esfuerza cada día más que nadie! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratarlo así?! –la rabia lo tenía completamente cegado, lo suficiente como para intentar darle un buen puñetazo en la cara al tipo que se había atrevido a humillar e incluso golpear al más bajo-

-¡Kise-kun! –grito Kuroko en un inútil intento de hacer que el más alto se detuviera pues si golpeaba a uno de sus superiores se metería en muchos problemas, incluso podría ser sacado del equipo-

Sin embargo nada sucedió ya que en ese preciso momento unos brazos más fuertes que los del rubio detuvieron en seco su golpe evitando que golpeara a su objetivo.

-Cálmate –tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que quien lo detuvo de su ataque no fue otro que el más alto del equipo, Murasakibara, y quien le pidió calma con esa voz tan seria no era otro que el vice capitán del equipo, Midorima. Y al parecer no venían solos, pues fue cuestión de segundos para que la figura de Akashi se hiciera presente entre él y los tipos que querían intimidarlos, los cuales ya no parecían estar tan tranquilos al ver al pelirrojo ahí.

-Parece que todo se ha salido un poco de control, ¿no es así? –la voz serena pero a la vez fría de Akashi basto para frenar cualquier otro intento de agresión por parte de aquel grupo, pues era bien sabido por todos, incluso fuera del club de básquetbol, que el pelirrojo no era alguien a quien se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

Y es así que tan solo bastaron algunas palabras del ojirrojo para que aquel grupo se marchara, dejando a la denominada "Generación de los Milagros" en un incómodo silencio.

 _¿Pero qué podía hacer para cambiar la situación?_

 _¿Acaso debería dejar de fingir?_

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Kise se dirigía a casa luego de haber cruzado algunas palabras con Akashi y el resto del equipo –excepto Aomine, Kuroko y Momoi- sobre el incidente.

Era extraño, pensó, el haberse molestado tanto no por el hecho de que aquel grupo se hubiera metido con él, sino porque lo hicieron con Kuroko, siendo que cuando recién se había unido al primer equipo él también lo había tratado como alguien inferior.

En aquel tiempo simplemente había asumido que al ser el peliceleste alguien "sin talento" era cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a tratarlo de forma indiferente, por lo que no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrarse soberbio delante de él, tal cual solía hacer con cualquiera a quien considerase inferior a él. Sin embargo, en contra de todas sus suposiciones, el más bajo siempre lo trato como a cualquier miembro más del equipo, jamás lo trato mal por superarlo en las prácticas, incluso a pesar de ser su tutor y poder aprovecharse de ello para molestarlo.

Quizá fue por todo ello sumado al hecho de descubrir que Kuroko era un jugador más valioso de lo que creía durante un partido con el segundo equipo lo que hizo que empezara a admirar al peliceleste y por lo mismo que fuera incapaz de soportar que unos tipos llenos de envidia se atrevieran a tratarlo mal… sin embargo, esa no fue su única razón.

No, la verdadera razón, aquello que lo motivo realmente fue algo que él ya consideraba perdido, aquello que siempre deseo y que debido a precisamente su talento siempre pareció serle esquivo: una verdadera amistad. Y es que eso eran Kuroko y el resto de los titulares para él, sus amigos, las primeras personas con las que podía ser él mismo y explotar todo su potencial sin miedo a ser despreciado ni hecho a un lado. Simplemente podía dejar de fingir… o eso es lo que le gustaría decir.

Porque más allá de que ellos no lo despreciaran por ser como era, ¿de verdad seguirían tratándolo igual si sabían de su pasado? ¿Si se enteraban de que era una farsa? Si les decía que en realidad solo fingía delante de las cámaras, de sus compañeros, de todos excepto ellos y su familia… ¿seguirían considerándolo su amigo?

 _No, claro que no_

 _Porque… ¿Quién querría a un mentiroso?_

Ya en su habitación, luego de cambiarse el uniforme y darse un buen baño, el rubio solo se tiró sobre su cama debatiéndose sobre que debería decirle a Kuroko al día siguiente, así como a sus demás compañeros –puesto que la charla que tuvo con ellos luego del incidente fue muy breve y aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar-. Quizá solo debería agradecerle al peliceleste el gesto de sacar cara por él y decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera más, que no era nada grave y que él podía manejarlo solo, a la vez que le sonreía como siempre para restarle importancia al asunto. En cuanto al resto, quizá podía convencer a Kuroko de no entrar en detalles de lo ocurrido y dejarlo solo como "una simple pelea" entre compañeros, así todo seguiría como siempre, ¿verdad?

 _Era mejor seguir como si nada pasara_

Al día siguiente, tal y como había decidido, fue en busca del peliceleste apenas llego a la escuela para el entrenamiento matutino y en cuanto lo vio lo primero que hizo fue notar con pesar el vendaje que cubría una de las mejillas del más bajo, consecuencia del golpe recibido… todo por su culpa. Aun así solo suspiro hondo para darse valor y poner su mejor sonrisa –ensayada- antes de saludarlo efusivamente como solo el solía hacer.

-¡Kurokocchi! Buenos días~ -grito mientras corría al encuentro del otro, el cual solo se giró a verlo tan inexpresivo como siempre-

-Buenos días, Kise-kun

-Kurokocchi, yo… -la verdad es que aun cuando había pasado buena parte de la noche anterior pensando en cómo tratar el tema no sabía muy bien como iniciar la conversación de forma natural- esto… ¿tu mejilla aun te duele mucho? –pregunto, sintiéndose un estúpido casi al instante, era obvio que aun dolía o sino no estaría vendada, pero no sabía que más decir para expresar su preocupación por el menor-

-Descuida, estoy bien –respondió con una ligera sonrisa-

-Qué bueno –respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguían avanzando juntos, pero a los pocos minutos su cara se tornó seria y se detuvo, haciendo a su acompañante detenerse también-

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el otro, extrañado de la repentina seriedad del más alto-

-No debiste hacerlo… -dijo casi en un susurro, pero aun así no pasó desapercibido para el peliceleste-

-¿De qué hablas, Kise-kun?

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente, sobre tu discusión con aquellos chicos ayer… no es que no lo valore, pero… -callo un momento antes de continuar, se le hacia difícil expresarse sin demostrar cuanto lo afectaba la situación en realidad- pero no creo que necesites intervenir, ¿sabes? Ya hablaré con los chicos de ayer sobre lo que hicieron y lo arreglaremos, no es nada grave, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, Kurokocchi –sonrió como siempre solía hacer, pero fue ahí cuando el más bajo lo noto: esa sonrisa no era más que una fachada, no era sincera, era solo un escudo para no mostrar lo que realmente sentía, un burdo engaño-

-Kise-kun, deberías dejar de fingir todo el tiempo, es molesto –soltó sin más el menor, provocando que el rubio abriera los ojos con sorpresa, aunque rápidamente intento camuflarla bajo su máscara de alegría-

-¿De qué hablas, Kurokocchi? Porque yo fingi- -sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente por la siguiente afirmación del peliceleste-

-No es la primera vez que te tratan así, ¿verdad, Kise-kun?

Y ahí fue que la máscara cayó. La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Kise y ahora una mezcla de confusión y miedo era lo que se podía observar en su rostro. ¿Cómo es que Kuroko lo supo? Simplemente nunca antes nadie se había percatado de sus sonrisas fingidas y su falsa alegría perpetua, incluso engañar profesores y compañeros "cercanos" durante toda su vida escolar no había sido problema alguno, pero ahora una persona había visto a través de él, casi como si viera su alma y eso lo aterraba. ¿Qué pensaría el peliceleste ahora de él? ¿Sentiría compasión? ¿Odio por mentirles a todos? ¿O acaso solo pensaría que tenerlo en el equipo sería un problema luego de todo lo ocurrido? ¡Él no quería nada de eso! Él solo quería que todo siguiera como siempre, seguir divirtiéndose con todos, formar lazos… ser amigos. El solo pensar que con sus mentiras descubiertas todo aquello peligraba lo aterraba. No, no, no podía estarle pasando esto, ¡no justo ahora! Pero no era momento de entrar en pánico, el peliceleste aun lo observaba fijamente, por lo que debía decir algo o sería peor.

-Yo… -la verdad es que no sabía exactamente que responder a la afirmación tan segura de su compañero, por lo que opto por la opción más fácil que era cambiar el tema, quizá con suerte todo acabaría allí- ¡Ah, es cierto! Mientras hablamos de seguro ya pasó mucho tiempo, será mejor apresurarnos e ir al gimnasio para empezar con la práctica, sabes que a Akashicchi no le gusta que lleguemos tarde –se giró sin decir más para dirigirse hacia el gimnasio y dar por finalizada aquella incómoda platica, pero al parecer el más bajo no pensaba dejar las cosas así-

-Pues según mi reloj aún es temprano, así que no creo que haya problema si me quedo a escucharte un rato. No hay razón para apresurarnos, Kise-kun.

Y ahí se fue su distracción; al parecer no tenía escapatoria ya, así que solo suspiró y asintió en silencio antes de dirigirse a unas bancas vacías cerca al gimnasio y sentarse, lo cual fue imitado por su acompañante. Luego de unos minutos de un incómodo silencio en los cuales Kise buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse finalmente comenzó a hablar. Era hora de por primera vez en su vida sincerarse con uno de sus compañeros.

Era hora de saber si realmente eran sus amigos más allá de la cancha.

-En realidad… yo pensaba dejar los deportes en secundaria… -empezó con su relato mientras agachaba la mirada y los recuerdos iban aflorando en su mente- Siempre fui bueno en los deportes, incluso sin ser parte de un club lograba superar las marcas de varios de sus miembros durante alguna competencia, pero… -tomo aire para proseguir, sincerarse con el otro era más difícil de lo que esperaba– pero por eso todos me odiaban. –al decir esas palabras no pudo evitar hacer puños con sus manos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kuroko- Yo no tenía la intención de humillar a nadie, simplemente me gustaba el deporte, pero cuanto más me esforzaba, más parecía herir el orgullo de los demás al superarlos y empezaban a despreciarme… -alzó la vista hacia los campos vacíos en donde apenas los diferentes miembros de algunos clubes se empezaban a reunir- Cuando estaba en algún club, era normal que llegara a formar parte de los titulares y siempre destacaba, por eso… -callo un momento ante los dolorosos recuerdos en donde sus viejos "compañeros" le gritaban que no era justo que los superara tan fácilmente y que mejor debería irse- bueno, era normal que me envidiaran y empezaran a alejarse de mí.

-… -el menor tan solo se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el rubio continuara con su relato, aunque con lo que ya le había dicho era más que suficiente para que supiera que debía hacer-

-¿Sabes? Yo no elegí Teiko por sus famosos clubes deportivos, es más, nunca planee meterme a uno, solo pensé que era una buena opción porque me quedaba cerca de casa y del trabajo, además de que, ya sabes, no soy muy bueno en los estudios y pensé que una escuela exigente podría arreglarlo… aunque no resulto del todo, jeje… -rio algo avergonzado, pero casi al instante recupero su semblante serio y melancólico- pero… cuando vi a Aominecchi jugar… por primera vez… por primera vez pensé que podría tener un rival que me hiciera las cosas difíciles y no me terminara odiando, por eso entre al club de baloncesto y ahí pude conocerte y al resto de los titulares y… -una nueva sonrisa afloro en su rostro, pero esta era cálida y real- después de mucho tiempo, volví a disfrutar de un deporte. Si no los hubiera conocido estoy seguro que este año hubiera sido igual de aburrido que el primero en Teiko, rodeado de amistades falsas y fingiendo una alegría que realmente no sentía; por eso les estoy muy agradecido y quisiera seguir jugando con ustedes en el club… pero… -una vez más su mirada se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras recordaba el incidente que acababa de ocurrir con algunos de sus superiores y que los había terminado llevando a esa situación-

-¿Pero…?

-Pero ya ves lo que pasó ayer… a veces creo que no importa lo que haga o a donde vaya, siempre terminaré ocasionando problemas a mi alrededor, supongo que este es el llamado "precio" de tener talento, ¿no lo crees así? –una amarga sonrisa se posó en su rostro, como si se estuviera rindiendo y eso no le agrado para nada al más bajo que no dudo en intervenir tomándolo del mentón y haciendo que se girara a verlo, tomándolo por sorpresa-

-Escucha… -empezó a hablar el peliceleste luego de haberlo soltado- no me agrada la gente que se rinde fácilmente, así que no me gustaría la idea de que abandonaras el club solo por lo que paso con esos superiores, Kise-kun

-Kurokocchi… -las palabras del menor reavivaron la frustración que había sentido aquel día del incidente, haciendo que soltara por fin esas palabras que se había guardado solo para si- ¿en verdad crees que quiero abandonar el club? ¡¿En verdad crees que no he pensado en todas las posibilidades para evitarlo?! Pero por más que pienso y pienso no sé cómo arreglar las cosas por mí mismo, ¡¿qué se supone que debería hacer entonces?! –gritó todo lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar que Kuroko no era la única persona que lo había estado escuchando todo este tiempo-

-Pues si no puedes solucionarlo por ti mismo, bastaba con que dijeras algo, Ryota… -una voz por de más conocida por el de ojos ámbar se escuchó a su espalda y basto con que se girara para comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Akashi, y por si esto fuera poco no estaba solo, sino que el resto de los titulares, incluso Aomine, se encontraban con él.

-Akashicchi… chicos… -no había nada que pudiera decir en este momento que pudiera arreglar lo que habían escuchado, simplemente su fachada había terminado de caer.

 _Ya nada podría volver a ser como siempre_

El pelirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta del temor de su amigo y por qué hubiera preferido mantener todo en secreto, pero era hora de hacerle ver que no tenía por qué ser así, que no tenía por qué seguir fingiendo ni enfrentar el problema por su cuenta.

 _Porque ya no estaba solo_

-Descuida, no te haremos a un lado ni mucho menos te sacaremos del equipo si es lo que temes, así que puedes relajarte –comenzó a hablar Akashi de manera calmada- Tampoco estamos enojados por no habérnoslo dicho antes, aunque algunas vueltas extras durante el próximo entrenamiento no te caerían nada mal como castigo –sonrió levemente al ver lo ligeramente nervioso que se había puesto el más alto ante su "amenaza"- Pero en este momento solo queremos que sepas una cosa… -hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, lo cual no pudo hacer debido a la intervención del moreno quien, como es típico en él, se cansó de tanta palabrería y opto por decir las cosas a su manera-

-Que no estás solo, idiota, somos amigos, ¿qué no lo ves? Así que ni siquiera se te ocurra rendirte y dejar el club o te haré regresar aunque tenga que traerte arrastrando de ese bonito cabello del que tanto presumes, ¿entendiste? ¿O es que debo darte una nueva paliza en un uno-a-uno para que lo entiendas? –soltó con un bufido Aomine antes de cruzarse de brazos y girar su vista a otro lado, decir cosas amables nunca fue su fuerte-

-Bueno, no es la forma en que planeaba explicártelo, pero básicamente creo que Daiki se dio a entender… a su particular modo

-¡Oye! –exclamo el moreno indignado-

-Mine-chin habla como una bestia, pero dice la verdad~ Si Kise-chin se va, ya no le convidaré dulces entre clases, tiene que ganárselos jugando en el club~

-No sería bueno para el equipo que alguien con tu talento abandonara, nanodayo

-Lo que Mido-chin quiere decir es que no sería lo mismo sin ti~

-¡Yo no dije eso!... Aunque tampoco lo voy a negar –menciono el peliverde mientras desviaba su mirada y acomodaba sus gafas-

-Mido-chin se sonrojo igual que Mine-chin~ -hablo el más alto mientras abría uno de sus dulces para seguir comiendo-

-¡Yo no estoy sonrojado! ¡Es el calor!

-Eso es absurdo, de seguro viste mal, nanodayo

-Basta, chicos, no inicien una discusión por algo tan absurdo, deberían… -el pelirrojo tuvo que intervenir para calmar el escándalo que sus compañeros estaban causando-

Mientras, el rubio que se mantenía en su lugar desde que sus compañeros empezaron a hablar, solo miraba la escena sin decir nada mientras las palabras dichas por el resto resonaban en su interior.

"No estaba solo"

Por primera vez, había alguien de su lado, personas que realmente se preocupaban por él y que no lo despreciaban por su talento. Personas que realmente lo valoraban por quién era.

Los amigos que siempre deseo.

Sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, ya no… eran de alegría. La alegría de saber que al fin podría disfrutar de un deporte en equipo sin preocupaciones, que pasara lo que pasara podía contar con su equipo… con sus amigos.

Un pañuelo extendido frente a él hizo que volviera a la realidad y se volteara a ver a la persona a su lado, observando el rostro casi siempre inexpresivo de Kuroko esta vez esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Era su forma de decirle lo mismo que le dijo el resto del equipo, que no estaba solo, que contaba con él y los demás cuando lo necesitara. Así que solo tomo el pañuelo en silencio y se secó las lágrimas antes de que el resto pudiera notarlo y correspondió la ligera sonrisa del menor.

-Deberíamos ir a detenerlos también, ¿no crees, Kise-kun?

-Sí, supongo, no queremos que Akashicchi termine castigando a todo el equipo~ -soltó con su lenguaje alegre de siempre, pero esta vez era uno genuino, ya no había máscaras, porque ahora sabía que no estaba solo.

 _Y nunca más lo iba a estar_

 **Notas finales:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Hace tiempo que tenía esta historia en mente, pero hasta ahora finalmente la tengo lista xD

Siempre he querido trabajar con el personaje de Kise Ryota ya que, además de ser mi favorito de todo KnB, siento que es un personaje muy "maltratado" por la mayoría del fandom. ¿Por qué? Porque suelen ponerlo solo como "el rubio idiota de la GoM", siendo que el personaje es mucho más que eso, no solo anda por ahí lloriqueando o diciendo idioteces, no. De hecho creo que es uno de los personajes con mejor desarrollo que hay (en el manga más que todo) y tiene más de una faceta, la que tiene para con sus amigos y la que tiene para con los que no cree dignos de su respeto. Es por ello que es bastante probable que tenga papel protagónico en la mayoría de mis historias, para poder explorar lo más que pueda todas sus facetas.

Y bueno, eso es todo, no quiero aburrirlos más.

 **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido (excepto si son ofensivos), incluso las críticas constructivas, así que, por favor, dejen algo que me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Gracias por leer~**


End file.
